Respirer Aisément Breath Easy
by Love-drago-malfoy
Summary: C'est une petite story basée sur la musique de Blue... C'est une DragoHermione pour pas changer
1. Prologue

Je m'excuse mais on refait ma chambre donc j'ai pas les feuilles où il y a ma fic dessus ( ces yeux ) donc je vous mets une petite fic pour vous faire patienter. Elle est basée sur les paroles de Blue : Breathe Easy. Je vous la met d'un coup car elle est très courte mais je vous en ferez plusieurs du même type... C'est toujours une Drago/Hermione

Bah vala...

Respirer Aisément (Breath Easy)

Prologue

Cette histoire s'est passée lors de la septième année de nos amis. Hermione, qui lors d'un stage de Médicomage avec Drago, c'était rapproché de lui. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne souhaitait pas être Mangemort mais bel et bien Médicomages. Au début, elle ne l'avait pas cru, mais il avait su la convaincre grâce à une lettre envoyée par son père ou il lui disait qu'il le déshéritait. Pendant ces deux semaines ensemble, ils s'étaient découvrent l'un l'autre et avait finit par s'unir dans un baiser plein de tendresse. En rentrant au château, elle avait annoncé la nouvelle à ses amis. Il l'avaient mis en garde contre Drago lui disant que c'était encore une blague pour l'humilier mais elle ne les avaient pas crus. Quelque semaines plus tard, Drago la quittait en lui disant que ce n'était qu'une blague, qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé, que ce n'était qu'une sale Sang-de-bourbe... Elle était partit en courant vers la forêt interdite. Heureusement pour elle, son meilleur ami, Harry Potter, était venu à sa rescousse, alors qu'elle allait se faire tuer par un loup-garou. Elle s'était écroulé dans ses bras en pleurant. Au bout de quelques semaines, elle était sortit avec Harry afin d'essayer d'oublier Drago. Elle y arriva au bout d'un certain temps... Lui par contre...


	2. 1 Cruel à l’oeil

A partir de là, c'est Drago qui écrit dans son journal intime

1. Cruel à l'oeil

C'est si cruel de me faire subir ça. Je la vois chaque jours dans les bras de Potter, à l'embrasser, rigoler, se blottir, même pleurer. Ce qu'elle aurait dû faire avec moi. Il arrive toujours à la faire sourire, elle qui l'avait perdu par ma faute. Non, pas la mienne, celle de mon père ! Ce salop, quand il a su que je sortais avec elle et que je l'aimais, il m'a envoyé cette lettre qui a tout causé... Il m'a dit qu'il la tuerait si je ne la laissais pas tomber... Je n'ais pas eu d'autre choix que de faire ce que mon père disait... Sa me dégoûte de voir ce Potter mettre ses sales pattes sur ce qui était a moi avant...

Cruel to the eye

Cruel à l'oeil

I see the way he makes you smile

Je vois la façon dont il te fait sourire

Cruel to the eye

Cruel à l'oeil

Watching him hold what used to be mine

Le regarder tenir ce qui était à moi auparavant

Why did I lie ?

Pourquoi ai-je menti ?

What did I walk away to find

Pourquoi me suis-je enfui pour chercher

Ooohhh - why... oooh - why

Ooohhh - pourquoi... oooh - pourquoi


	3. 2 Dormir la nuit

2. Dormir la nuit

Je n'arrive plus à dormir la nuit, ce rêve me hante. Je la revois pleurer et s'enfuir vers la forêt interdite, puis je la vois dans les bras de Potter. Ce rêve ne s'arrêtera pas avant qu'elle soit de nouveau avec moi.... Je n'arriverais jamais à faire un autre rêve sans qu'elle soit allongée près de moi... Ca ne cessera jamais...

I... can't breathe easy

Je... ne peux plus respirer aisément

Can't sleep at night

Je ne peux pas dormir la nuit

Till you're by my side

Jusqu'à ce que tu sois à mes cotés

No I... can't breathe easy

Non, je... ne peux plus respirer aisément

I can't dream yet another dream

Je ne peux pas encore rêver d'un autre rêve

Without you lying next to me

Sans toi allongée près de moi

There's no air

Il n'y a plus d'air


	4. 3 Maudismoi

3. Maudis-moi

Détestes-moi pour tous ces mots horribles qui ont causé ta peine que ce sale Potter a guérie... Mais je n'oublierais pas ce premier baiser d'amour, oui d'amour ! je ne l'oublierais pas... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai quitté, moi qui te cherchais tant... Si, la mémoire me revient... Mon père, ce salop ! Il payera un jour ! Mais sache que je t'ai aimé

Curse me inside

Maudis-moi à l'intérieur

For every word that caused you to cry

Pour tous les mots qui t'ont fait pleurer

Curse me inside

Maudis-moi à l'intérieur

I won't forget, no I won't baby

Je n'oublierai pas, non je n'oublierai pas chérie

I don't know why (don't know why

Je ne sais pas pourquoi (je ne sais pas pourquoi)

)I left the one I was looking to find

J'ai quitté celle que je cherchais tant

Ooohhh - why... oooh - why

Ooohhh - pourquoi... oooh - pourquoi


	5. 4 Rien n’a de sens

4. Rien n'a de sens

La vie n'a plus de sens, rien n'a de sens... Je vais peut-être faire une bêtise mais ça sera la plus belle que je n'ai jamais faite... Tant que je ne l'aurais pas faite, je referais encore et encore ce rêve qui me détruit de l'intérieur...

Out of my mind

Hors de mon esprit

Nothing makes sense anymore

Plus rien n'a de sens

I want you back in my life

Je veux que tu reviennes dans ma vie

That's all I'm breathing for

C'est pour tout ça que je respire

Ooooooooooohhhh-tell me why

Ooooooooooohhhh-dis-moi pourquoi

Oh won't you tell me why

Oh ne me diras-tu pas pourquoi

I can't dream yet another dream

Je ne peux pas encore rêver d'un autre rêve

Without you lying next to me

Sans toi allongée près de moi

There's no air

Il n'y a plus d'air


	6. Epilogue

Voilà, la fic touche à sa fin... Vous pouvez me laisser des reviews, sa me ferait plaisir...

Epilogue

Hermione se promenait dans la rue ce jour-là, quand elle décida d'acheter un journal. Elle eut un sursaut d'horreur quand elle vit la photo de Drago Malefoy en première page. Elle commença à lire l'article. Il disait que Drago avait tué son père et s'était tué ensuite. A la fin de l'article, ils priaient une certaine Hermione Granger de se rendre au Ministère de la Magie car ils avaient un paquet de la part de Drago à lui remettre. Elle se rendit au Ministère sur le champs et on lui donna un paquet qui avait la forme d'un livre. Elle le défit en rentrant chez elle et commença à lire. C'était le journal intime de Drago. Quand elle eut finit de le lire, elle écrivit sur un papier : Ce n'était pas une blague ( à l'intention de Mr Potter). Puis, elle alla bruler le journal intime et chercha un couteau. Elle ne dit qu'une phrase : J'arrive mon amoure... Puis lentement, elle enfonça un couteau à l'endroit au Drago avait frappé il y a quelques mois... Quand Harry vint voir sa petite amie ce jour là, c'était pour la trouver, un couteau dans le cœur. Il regarda partout et trouva le mot et compris qu'elle était partit le rejoindre.

The end !


End file.
